Secret Moonroses of Love
by Silent-Serinity-Girl14
Summary: When Usagi walks into Mamoru's apartment she finds something that hurts her more then she ever would have expected. How could this have happend without her knowing. Just read & please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_memory's_

'' – _thought_

'' _- speeking_

Usagi stormed out of the apartments as fast as she could and when she finally reached the corner she bursts into tears. ''Why……why did I have to see that. I actually thought that…..'' Usagi's thoughts went back into her memory of seeing him with her. She had finally grown to actually like him and then this happens.

_Flashback_

_Usagi walked into the Arcade cheering as always looking forward to her delicious milkshake when she see no one other the Mamoru Chiba sitting at the counter talking to Motoki. She walks up and sits next to him at the counter. ''Motoki-kun one chocolate milkshake please!'' Usagi shouts ''You know all that fat always goes somewhere and eventually it'll hit you in your behind whaaha. I'd like to see how many pounds she can gain before she explodes!'' Mamoru commented ''Why are you always such a jerk. Don't you have something better to do than torture me to death oh wait. No your life is so pathetic that you have to spend your time with the one person you hate the most because you don't know anyone that actually loves you. And whoever did learned from their mistake and are either dead or still running for their lives.'' Usagi said. She was going to speak her mind even more but then she saw the hurt expression on Mamoru's face and immediately regretted being so harsh. She didn't the chance to say that she was sorry because Mamoru had already stood up and was heading for the door. That's when Usagi got a menacing glance from Motoki.''Why did you say that! Do you have any idea what you just did oh Usagi I wish you understood..'' Motoki said with grief in his voice. ''I'm sorry I'm going after him forget the milkshake.'' Usagi walked out of the door before Motoki could say anything else_

_Outside the arcade_

'_How could she just say something like that, I guess it's not her fault because she doesn't know about the car-crash.' Mamoru thought _

_Mamoru had lost his parents at a very young age and couldn't even remember who he was because the diagnosed him with amnesia when he was the only survivor of that car-crash. not many people knew of his history. Motoki was probably the only one that knew but that was his own fault. There weren't many people that Mamoru trusted with his history._

_Just then he was going to get into his red sports car when he had the feeling that he should wait.''Mamoru! please wait! I have to talk to you'' Usagi shouted. Mamoru turned around and saw his Odango Atama running towards him should he tell her, should he tell her everything that he's been hiding?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

This is My first stort so please review and let me know what you think about it Till next time 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to everyone for taking so long to update. I'd like to explain but it's a loooong story. So instead I'll just start with this fanfic. hope you all like it.

**This Chapter is dedicated to Esther! R.I.P. and we'll miss you!**

This is all still a part of the flashback

'' – _thought_

'' _- speeking_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was never mine and probably never will be, but a girl can still dream right?

* * *

_

Chapter 2

* * *

Usagi caught up with Mamoru and was standing next to hid sportscar out of breath. 'Should I tell her….? Oh why bother she doesn't care about me………………. she hates me.' Mamoru thought.

''Mamoru I..'' Usagi begun but was cut off by Mamoru.

''Listen, I don't have time to listen to your whining so go find some other guy to bother!'' Mamoru hissed as he started doing what he always did…push people away.

''OH!... Bothering you am I. Well excuse me Mr. Chiba I just thought that maybe just for once you would want to hear what I had to say to you. But I guess I was wrong!'' Usagi said mad at Mamoru's comment.

Mamoru immediately felt guilty about what he said to her. And then he thought that maybe she might have something important to tell him. Mamoru opened the passenger door to his red sports car.

Usagi looked at him strangely wondering why he would get into the passenger seat of his car.

''Well are you coming or not, I thought you had something that you wanted me to hear?'' Mamoru said hoping she would accept his offer.

And she did ''Yeah, I do. But where will we go?'' Serena asked getting into the car.

''We could go to my place?'' Mamoru asked

''But I still have allot of homework to make. And I don't get it at all. Ami said she was going to help me today but she had to go to a science fair.'' Usagi said thinking of what she could do.

Usagi was deep in thought when Mamoru broke through it.

''Then how about I help you with your homework and then we can talk?'' Mamoru asked

'YES, if I get Mamoru to help me with my homework then maybe I can make the next test better and momma will start baking lemon pie for me too!' Usagi thought out loud.

''Okay but I have to go home first to get my books.'' Usagi said

''So I'll drop you off at home and you can walk to my apartment?'' Mamoru said with a grin knowing how Usagi would react to his question

''WHAT! NO! My feet hurt and it's such a long walk to your apartment. No PLEASE NO!'' Usagi wailed

''Quit screaming meatball head I was only kidding.'' Mamoru said

And then he started the engine and drove to Usagi's house. She picked up her books and got back into Mamoru's car. While they drove to his apartment in an awkward silence.

When they got to Mamoru's apartment there was a girl sitting in front of his door with her knees up and her head resting on them.

''Hi, is there something I can help you with?'' Mamoru asked

''Yes…..I…I'm here to see Mister Mamoru Chiba but he isn't here so I'll just be going now could you tell him I stopped by.'' the mystery girl said standing up to leave

''Wait. I'm him.. Mamoru Chiba.''

The girl turned feverish red and started stuttering. ''Mr Chiba……I-I-I am h-here to um….tell you something very important. It's about your parents.'' the girl said with a sad face

Mamoru froze at the mention of his parents. Usagi looked at him and saw something was wrong. ''Mamoru…Mamoru are you okay?'' she asked 'What's up with him, whatever it is it's starting to freak me out! He'd better say something soon!' Usagi thought

''Mamoru say something……you're starting to scare me!' 'Usagi said

Mamoru was in deep thought 'What would this girl know about my parents? Why would that information matter know it's been years. And….' then Mamoru's thought were interrupted by Usagi's shouts. 'Wait a minute did she just say that I was scaring her?' Mamoru thought

''Who are you, and what is it that you have to tell me?'' Mamoru asked

Usagi was starting to get mad seeing as both Mamoru and the mysterious girl were ignoring her.

''Who I Am doesn't matter, what I have to tell you is that before your parents died your mother was pregnant. I thought that you might want to know. So I'm going to go now. Bye.'' The girl said leaving

Mamoru stood in front of his apartment door with a shocked face. 'My mom was pregnant?' Mamoru thought.

Usagi watched him stand there frozen on the spot and thought 'His parents are dead? But the things I said to him. Oh my god what have I done' Usagi thought realizing what she had done with tears in her eyes she turned to Mamoru.

''Mamoru….'' Usagi didn't know what to say

Mamoru stood there not hearing anything Usagi said. It was like his body wouldn't move, like it wasn't responding to anything.

Then he felt a pair of arms rap themselves around him. 'Is Usagi hugging me?' Mamoru thought looking down seeing clear blue eyes staring back at him.

''I-I'm so sorry for what I said back at the arcade. I….I didn't know. I'm so sorry'' Usagi said hugging him

''Get your damn hands off me.'' Mamoru hissed furiously. This caught Usagi by surprise the last thing she had wanted to do was to piss him off.

''The last thing I need in this world is for you to feel sorry for me, I don't want your pity now get your damn hands off me!'' Mamoru shouted angrily.

Usagi just backed away with a shocked expression on her face.

Mamoru was looking at her with a murderous look.

''Why do you always have to be like that!'' Mamoru asked

''Like what?'' Usagi asked startled

''Like…..like…you.'' Mamoru said

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Mamoru saw Usagi staring at him and turned away his back facing her. He refused to let her see the emotions going through him at that moment.

Then he felt her arms go around him again. And he heard her whisper:'' It's okay. It's okay to cry.''

That's when all of the emotions Mamoru had been trying to control exploded.

'I don't understand, It's been years since my parents death. How can still hurt me so much.' Mamoru thought as he poured out his tears.

Usagi was silently comforting him. But then she let him go.

Mamoru turned around to face her with a question look on his face.

''Where are your keys Mamoru?'' Usagi asked

Mamoru looked at her with a confused look as it took him some time to realise what she had asked.

''Oh, my keys.'' Mamoru said pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to her.

She opened up his apartment door and they went inside.

''I just thought It would be better if we talked inside just in case you know.'' Usagi said surprising Mamoru

''Good idea'' Mamoru said

''Want another hug?'' Usagi asked

''Would you mind?'' Mamoru asked

''Not at all.'' Usagi answered

They gave each other a hug as Usagi soothingly rubbed Mamoru's back.

They just stood there like that for a few minutes until there legs got tired but they both weren't willing to let go just yet so they moved over to couch. Where Usagi sat down and Mamoru rested his head on her lap.

Usagi silently played with his hair not knowing that Mamoru found it very relaxing. They stayed like that as they slowly began drifting into sleep. Unknowing of the time and of who had watched them go into the apartment.

* * *

Again so sorry about the wait but please Review. Thanks Till next time! 


End file.
